


Vikturi Baby

by yuki_chicken



Series: Surprise!!! [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, Papa Viktor, Post Mpreg, little baby is born, mama yuuri, mini Viktor, they're in love with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Sequel to World's Greatest Dad





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol i hope that you guys like it >

may be short...if i find something else to put into the story then ill reconstruct the story

other than that....i hope that this is enough 

* * *

The skaters and one family quietly made their way down the hall of the hospital and kept a lookout for the specific room number by the doors.

 

‘713’

 

They finally found the door that they needed. An older Japanese man and his wife smiled towards each other, then to their daughter, and then to the supportive people behind them. The couple walked up to the door and knocked. They opened the door wide enough for them to peek inside of the room. The person lying in the bed looked up and smiled at the couple. He saw the skaters behind them and turned to his partner and gestured them inside.

 

The person, Yuuri, looked completely exhausted with a blush running across his cheeks and his sweat-matted hair sticking to his forehead. He was breathing deeply and had dark bags under his eyes. The woman smiled and went to the other side of the person and placed a gentle kiss on his cheeks.

 

“Yuuri, we’re so proud of you. You did a good job in bringing this little one into the world.”

 

Yuuri looked at his mother and smiled then looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms. He thought back to this morning when this whole fiasco started. He remembered sitting in the main dining area at the hot springs with the other skaters. They were celebrating Viktor’s birthday and the baby shower. He was in the middle of satisfying his best friend with a selfie when his water broke. He thought that it was rather hilarious to see everyone freeze when he announced that his water broke.

 

He was in the middle of a laughing fit when he suddenly stopped, wrapped his arms around his stomach, and groaned. The pained groan that he let out was somehow a key that made everyone snap out of their shock and kick it into action. Yuuri thinks that they were running on the adrenaline cause Viktor had picked him up with ease while everyone was uncharacteristically quiet.

 

He was brought back to reality when the baby in his arms squirmed. He looked up when he heard some cursing in Russian and saw his ~~son~~ husband hugging ~~their adopted son~~ Yurio. The blonde had an irritated look on his face and was currently hitting Viktor in the face with his elbow. Yuuri chuckled at the two and looked down to see the baby staring at him. The baby smiled and his heart melted at the sight. The baby had the same heart-shaped smile. Yuuri saw that smile and looked at his phone to check the date.

 

“Ah...Vitya~ お誕生日おめでとう”

 

The occupants in the room whipped out their phones to check the date.

 

December 25

 

It was still Viktor’s birthday

 

The realization sunk in for Viktor and he went to Yuuri and hugged him lightly and cried. Yuuri brought his cheek to Viktor’s hair and rubbed it. Normally, he would do it with his hands but they were occupied with the baby.

 

“Thank you Yuuri~ This is the best birthday present ever”

 

He leaned down and kissed the baby on the forehead. Looking at the baby closely, he was really small. He wondered if the baby was really alright. The Katsuki family saw the confused look on the brother/son-in-law and chuckled.

 

“It’s alright Vicchan. The baby’s size is normal considering who his mother is~” Hiroko said waving off his concerned and confused look.

 

“That’s how small Yuuri was when he was born. It made the folks in all of Hasetsu fall even more in love with Yuuri. Yuuri was-- is still practically known as the ‘small angel of Hasetsu’ and when he started ballet and skating he was called the graceful angel.”

 

Everyone’s jaw dropped at the nicknames that Yuuri had gained from when he was a child. The said person was avoiding any eye contact whatsoever. He looked down at the small bundle in his arms and stared at him with amazement. He looked at the others and they felt like their hearts were hit with cupid’s arrow.

 

‘So cute!!!!!’

 

Phichit skipped over to his best friend and looked at the little baby. He stopped in his tracks when the baby looked at him and cooed. Phichit gaped at the baby before he let out a sort of soft squeal and whipped out his phone to catch a picture of the baby. A collective ringing went around the room and notifications from instagram were seen because Phichit had tagged everyone in the photo.

 

Instagram was opened and a tremendous chorus of squeals went around the room. The baby was an absolute perfect combination of his parents. He was a mini version of Viktor with a darker shade of hair and big doe eyes from his mother. They thought that the baby would look like Viktor with the personality of Yuuri. At least they hoped that the baby would have Yuuri's personality.

 

Phichit looked at the occupants and nodded his head. Everyone's smiles grew big and showed all of the gifts that they bought for the new family members. One by one the skaters placed the presents around the parents and baby. They then gathered in front of the bed and happily shouted

 

"WELCOME TO THE WORLD, YUKI!!!!!"

 

Phichit then gathered everyone around the bed and took his phone out and positioned everyone to his liking for a picture. He took the picture and posted it on Instagram. About 10 seconds after the picture was posted, the picture gained almost 2 million likes. Everyone commented on how beautiful Yuuri looked in the after glow of the birth, or how the baby really looked like Viktor.

 

The parents looked at their friends who was playing with History and was happy to know that the baby was finally in the world. The couple looked at each other before kissing sweetly. Viktor patted Yuuri's hair and told him to rest realizing that the Japanese had yet to rest and recover after 8 hours of labor. Yuuri nodded and gently laid himself down and fell into a peaceful sleep.

 

_'This is how things should be~'_

* * *

LOL!!!!!! Well this is end

I do have another sequel in plan where everyone babysits little Yuki

Tell me what you think~

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and tell me what you guys think ^^


End file.
